Carrie Fisher
Carrie Fisher (1956 - 2016) Film Deaths *''The Time Guardian (1987)'' [Petra]: Impaled when she sacrifices herself by falling into the arms of a Jen-Diki. *''She's Back (1989)'' [Beatrice]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Joel Swetow during a home-invasion/robbery. She appears as a ghost to Robert Joy throughout the rest of the movie. *''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997)'' [Therapist]: Killed (off-screen) by Mike Myers' ('Dr. Evil') henchmen; her death is revealed when Mike tells Seth Green that he had the therapy group "liquidated". (Played for comic effect.) *''Sorority Row (2009)'' [Mrs. Crenshaw]: Impaled through the back when Julian Morris uses a table to push her back onto the modified tire-iron that was stuck in the wall. (Thanks to Tommy and Kyle) *''Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019)'' [Leia Organa]: Died of excerting her power of the force as she attempts to contact Adam Driver during his fight with Daisy Ridley. Her body later vanished when Adam died after. Her spirit is later seen alongside Mark Hamill's at the end. (This film was entirely made after Carrie's real-life passing in 2016, her appearance consists of unused footage and cgi likeness) TV Deaths *''Frankenstein (1984; TV movie)'' [Elizabeth]: Presumably killed by David Warner. (I haven't seen this version, so I don't know how closely it follows the original story.) *''A Nero Wolfe Mystery: Motherhunt'' (2002) [Ellen Tenzer] Strangled (off-screen) by Steve Cumyn and left on a fire escape; her body is shown in flashback when Saul Rubinek tells Timothy Hutton and Maury Chaykin about the murder. *''It's Christmas, Carol!'' (2012; TV movie) [Eve Mailer]: Killed (off-screen) sometime before the events of the film when she is hit by a bus. Her ghost appears throughout the movie to Emmanuelle Vaugier. *''Family Guy: Three Directors (2017; animated)'' [Angela]: Horizontally cut in half with a sword by Peter Griffin (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) in a parody of Lucy Liu's death in Kill Bill Vol. 1. *''Family Guy: Pawtucket Pete (2018; animated)'' [Angela] Dies (off-screen) when she swam too soon after eating; her death is revealed during Peter Griffin's eulogy. (This episode was made after Carrie's real-life passing in 2016). Notable Connections *Daughter of Eddie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds. *Sister of Todd Fisher (producer). *Half-sister of Joely Fisher and Tricia Leigh Fisher. *Ex-wife of Paul Simon. *Mother of Billie Lourd. Category:Actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1956 Births Category:Agnostic Category:Performers with disabilities Category:2016 Deaths Category:Heart attack victims Category:Drug overdose victims Category:Cardiac arrest victims Category:Died during production Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by broken back Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Friends cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Comedy Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Parents Category:WB Stars Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Scream Cast Members Category:Death scenes by cut in half Category:Parody death scenes Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Lego Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Musical Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Actors who died in Jay Roach Movies Category:Actors who died in Adam Wingard Movies Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:The Big Bang Theory cast members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Roseanne cast members Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Chicago Hope Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:People with Bipolar Disorder Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:1960s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films